Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. A body-mountable device may be configured to monitor health-related information based on at least one analyte detected in a fluid of a user wearing the body-mountable device. For example, the body-mountable device may comprise an eye-mountable device that may be in the form of a contact lens that includes a sensor configured to detect the at least one analyte (e.g., glucose) in a tear film of a user wearing the eye-mountable device. The body-mountable device may also be configured to monitor various other types of health-related information.